1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever-type connector has housings that are connected by a power multiplying action of a lever. One housing may be inclined with respect to the mating housing so as to be more connected at one widthwise side and less connected at the other widthwise side in the process of rotating the lever since a force acting direction of the lever is likely to be skewed in a width direction. U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,159 relates to a lever-type connector that attempts to address the above-identified problems. This connector has pairs of supporting shafts formed on the opposite widthwise sides of one housing. A lever is supported rotatably on the supporting shafts on a first widthwise side. The lever has recessed grooves and the back ends of recessed grooves formed in the lever contact the supporting shafts on the second widthwise side in a final stage of the rotation process. The supporting shafts on the second widthwise side are pressed forward in a connecting direction to correct an inclined posture of the housing with respect to a mating housing. The supporting shafts are formed at a rear end in the connecting direction in the above-described lever-type connector. Contact positions of the lever with the supporting shafts are at the rear and the recessed grooves are deep. As a result, strength of the lever may become insufficient.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure strength of a lever in a lever-type connector capable of correcting a connection posture of a housing.